Back together
by Spyder1070
Summary: Murdoc is sick of 2D, and 2D is sick of looking at the whale. And what is that off in the distance...?
1. Chapter 1

Murdoc is on the beach, shovel in hand, digging a large hole. 2D is lying on the ground nearby, tied up with a gag in his mouth. Murdoc chuckles evilly to himself and feeling the hole is deep enough, he tosses out the shovel and climbs out of the hole. The keyboardist makes a muffled appeal to the bassist, as Murdoc brushes the sand from his legs.

"Eh? Can't hear you, speak up." Murdoc laughs, holding his hand up to his ear, pretending to listen. 2D furrows his brow angrily and struggles, kicking his legs and rolling onto his stomach. Murdoc calmly lights a cigarette, watching 2D attempt to escape by crawling like a caterpiller. The bassist pockets his lighter, and whistles sharply. Cyborg Noodle appears round the corner, and heads towards him.

"Mumph, urf bah nurf burf." 2D groans. Murdoc draws heavily on the cigarette, and nods towards the younger man.

"Catch that, will you." he sighs, waving vaguely in 2Ds direction. The cyborg looks over at the wriggling keyboardist, and walks over, picking him up and tossing him over her shoulder. Pointing to the hole, he orders her to throw the younger man into it. She does so, then steps back. 2D is just able to see out of the top of the hole, he looks out at the ocean, and watches the water creeping closer and closer as the tide comes in. Murdoc picks up the shovel and begins to fill in the hole, with the cyborg quietly standing by, watching.

"Murf nurf buf, nurmph!" 2D tries to scream.

"What, are you bleating about now? You said you were bored and needed something to do. Now yer doing something. Sheesh, just no pleasing you." Murdoc grins, tossing a shovel full of sand at the keyboardists back.

"Mahhh, nuf, nuf, durf!" 2D screams again, bouncing his head toward the ocean, as if trying to tell the bassist something. Murdoc stops shovelling and leans heavily on his hip.

"What?" Murdoc growls. 2D jerks his head towards the ocean again. Annoyed, Murdoc reaches down and removes the gag.

"Tha's better. I woz tryin' tah say, wots tha'?" 2D growls, once again jerking his head out in the direction of the water. Murdoc stands and looks out to where 2D is refering to.

At first he does not see anything, and squints his eyes, shading them and scanning the horizon. He suddenly sees something in the distance and licks his lips.

"I dunno...?" he mumbles. The object gets closer and slowly it becomes a little familiar.

"Can I come out now?" 2D asks quietly. Murdoc suddenly drops the shovel and races inside. 2D watches him go and in a panic, begs Cyborg Noodle to untie him. She tips her head to her shoulder, and sighs, lifting him up out of the hole with one strong arm and tearing the ropes from him as though they are made of paper. 2D thanks her and races inside after Murdoc, unsure of why, but if Murdoc felt the need to hide, it might be important. The cyborg looks out across the water, and sees the approaching figure, her defence program flicks into overdrive and she marches inside. Grabbing her gun, she strides back out to the beach, ready to defend her master.

Cyborg Noodle stands on the beach, a gun in her hand, staring open mouthed at her doppleganger. Noodle steps forwards, equally astonished and slowly reaches out her hand towards the cyborgs face. As Noodle's hand gets closer and closer to the cyborg's face it suddenly lowers its chin slightly as the internal defence program switches into overdrive, ready to defend itself if necessary. The front door suddenly slams open and Murdoc rushes down the stairs towards them. Russel sees the fake grin etched on the older man's face and furrows his heavy brow him, not that Murdoc even notices.

"Well helloooooo. So nice to see the two of you again." he beams at the two of them, opening his arms in a warm greeting. Noodle drops her hand and turns her attention from the cyborg to the bassist.

"I ah, would like to know who this is?" she asks him , jabbing her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the cyborg. Murdoc's smile drops quickly and he darts his eyes from her to Cyborg Noodle, trying to think of a way to explain it and look blameless. Nothing immediately springs to mind, and he panics. He chuckles nervously and walks rapidly toward the cybornetic being, grabbing it by the arm and dragging it toward the pier.

"Now look here you. How many times have I got to say it? We already have a perfectly good guitarist, so we don't need you." he snarls, walking her down the pier towards a dingy. Noodle tips her head to her shoulder and drops her weight heavily onto one hip, not believing the bassist for a moment.

"Do you really think that I will fall for this?" she shouts at him. Murdoc stops and lowers his head, spitting a sharp word under his breath. He turns around and smiles at the young woman, still unsure how to explain it. He suddenly turns to the cyborg, in a flash of inspiration, and shoves her as hard as possible off the end of the pier.

"Err, out of sight, out of mind?" he asks Noodle with a quick shrug. "Did I mention how much I missed you two?" he smiles. Noodle shakes her head and watches as the cyborg walks out of the ocean, fizzing and popping. Confused for a moment, as to why her 'twin' is making those noises, it occurs to her that there was something different about this girl. It as at this moment she sees the large bullet hole in the cyborg's head.

"Oh, she is not human." Noodle mumbles in shock, approaching the being and slowly walking around it.

"Well, no. I might be a genius, but I'm not exactly god... yet." Murdoc growls, folding his arms over his chest and pouting indignantly. Noodle slightly turns her head towards him, but is much more interested in the cyborg.

"Why does she look like me?" Noodle asks, gently poking her twin in the arm. Murdoc clears his throat and shoving his hands deeply in his trouser pockets, walks down the pier past them mumbling something. Russel moves to block the older man's escape, dropping a heavy hand down on the bassist's shoulder.

"Dah sista axed you a question, man." he growls, turning Murdoc sharply to face the young woman. Murdoc winces and considers arguing the point, but seeing the size of the large American, he rapidly changes his mind.

"Oh fer... I borrowed some of yer DNA from the Demon Days set." he snaps. Noodle slowly blinks at him silently, taking his words in.

"Borrowed some of my DNA? I understand." she suddenly grins. Murdoc lifts his head in surprise and scratches the back of his head, not quite sure why the guitarist was taking what he said so easily.

"Err, ahh, yeah. Whatever floats yer boat luv. No harm done." he smiles, clapping his hands together loudly. Noodle nods slowly and watches as Murdoc turns on his heel and walks back to the front door.

"I would like you to give me the cyborg's program disc." she calls out to him pleasently, as he walks up the stairs. Murdoc baulks suddenly and snaps a look back in her direction. Russel chuckles under his breath in amusement.

"I beg yer pardon? You want what?" Murdoc snarls in disbelief.

"I saaaaid..." Noodle drawls, mimicking Murdoc's drunken speech pattern. Murdoc pulls his head back on his shoulders sharply, gripping the railing tightly in his fingers.

"Now look here luv..." he begins to say, but Noodle shakes her head, waving him off.

"No, I will not. You said you borrowed my DNA. It stands to reason, that this means that anything that resulted from this exchange, strictly speaking, belongs to me. So, I want her disc." she replies pleasently, holding out her hand as if waiting for him to give it to her. Murdoc blinks at her, his mind momentarily blank.

"Ohhhhh, right, right." he sudenly chuckles, looking down at his feet and waving at her. "Did I say borrowed? Heh, heh. Simple slip of the tongue, I meant took. I took yer DNA. You weren't using it any more, so it was a simple case of finders keepers." he grins. Noodle shakes her head slowly and steps forwards.

"I need you you listen very carefully to me for just a moment." she hisses, staring hard into his cold eyes. "I have been to Hell. I have seen things there, that no human should ever see in any lifetime. I fought and I escaped, all by myself. However, this was not the end of my trials. I have been chased by many people and shot at, and I do believe that it was one of many things that were your fault. Pirates tried to blow me up, one of the other things I believe to be your fault. They failed. Now, I will ask you one last time. Give me the cyborg's program disc, or I will do things to you that even you will find disgusting and disturbing." Murdoc swallows hard, realising that the young woman was in no mood for his games. He grins awkwardly and backs up.

"Heh, heh. Sure, I ah, will just go make you a copy." he chuckles, turning quickly and rapidly walking to the door. He reaches for the door handle and pulls open the door, suddenly a hand slams against it, shutting it again before he can slide in. He turns his head and finds himself looking directly into Noodle's icy cold green eyes.

"I did not say anything about a copy." she snarls, holding the door shut. Cyborg Noodle suddenly moves to protect her master, but Murdoc seeing her waves her down. She stops and watches Noodle carefully.

"Fine, fine, I'll give you the disc." he snarls, rolling his eyes and pulling at the door. Noodle holds it shut a moment longer, just to make sure the bassist got her point, before letting him open it. They all make their way inside past a rather startled 2D.

"Hey? Why is there two of 'em now?" he asks, pointing at Noodle and her cyborg. "Exactly 'ow much of her DNA stuff didja 'ave? You makin' an army or sumfink?"

"Yer an idiot, you know that right?" Murdoc snarls, waving him off. Russel stops just behind the keyboardist, lifting his head in sudden thought at 2D's last question. He nods slowly, understanding that although 2D may not of realised it, what he had asked, was possibly the truth.

Murdoc takes Noodle behind the bookshelf, to his secret lair and hands her the disc. She smiles and holds out her hand again, waiting. Murdoc looks at it and shrugs in an exageratted manner, pretending not to know what else she could possibly want. Noodle is no fool, she has known him for many years, and knows that the bassist would of already made a copy. She leans over and punches him hard in the arm, holding out her hand again firmly.

"Okay, okay! No need to get violent, christ." he snaps, reaching under the desk and grabbing the copy. He slaps it into her hand gruffly, and turns away, rubbing his arm.

"I would also like any and all samples, that are in any way related to me." she smiles. Murdoc turns around slowly, staring at her in open mouthed shock.

"Hey, hey, hey. I took those fair and square. If you didn't want me to have them, you shouldn't of left them behind." he growls. Noodle lifts her eyes slowly and clicks her tongue.

"I am quite willing to hunt you to the end of the Earth." she purrs. Murdoc shudders at the thought and sighs.

"I don't like this new psychotic you." he growls. "Get it to you at the end of the day." he adds, waving her off. Noodle chuckles pleasently and skips up the stairs, making Murdoc shudder again at how innocent she made that look.

"By the way..." she calls back over her shoulder. "I am still considering exactly what I am going to do about the whole, 'exchanging me for a favour from Satan' deal." Murdoc slowly turns his head and looks at the closing door, leading to the stairwell, and swallows hard.


	2. Back together Chapter 2

Later on that night, Murdoc makes his way back to his room. He staggers along, singing 'Starman" by David Bowie. He was annoyed that Russel and Noodle had turned up, especially Noodle. She had spent most of the afternood glaring at him, and telling him about all the people who had tried to kill her, because of one thing or another. All of which she had decided to blame him for. Something about gun runners he had stiffed by selling faulty weapons to, then legging it with the cash. He did recall something like that vaguely happening, not that he would openly admit it to her. Eventually he had zoned out, like he had seen 2D do, and stared at the wall. For the first time ever, he began to understand how useful a thing that abilty was. After a while though, Murdoc just refused to sit back and let Noodle grind him down, and had waved her off, marching down to his lair and locking himself in. If she was planning to stay, then he planned to get, and remain, drunker than ever before.

As he passes the door to Noodles room, he hears loud banging and thumping sounds coming from inside. He stops and stares at the door, drunkenly wavering back and forth on unsteady legs, wondering what the guitarist could possibly be doing in there. He smiles evily and approaches the door, leaning against it as he slowly places his hand on the door handle. His idea being to slam open the door and catch the girl unawares. With a quick movement he slams his hand down on the handle, as he presses all of his weight on the door, but it does not open and all he manages to do is hurt his arm. He swears under his breath as he stomps out a small circle, hissing about the fact that it feels like he has broken his arm. He stops and shoots an angry look at the door, deciding he does not care any more, and with a quick breath between his teeth, he rubs his arm and waves Noodle off.

At about 3 am, Murdoc is lying on the end of his bed, his eyes bloodshot, and his nerves frazzled. His whole room seems to reverberate with the sound of banging and thumping coming from Noodles room. He had tried to ignore it, tried ramming his pillow down over his ears, tried sticking bananas in his ears, but nothing had worked. Now he is just lying there, hoping that whatever she was doing, it would end soon. The banging continues and even begins to sound as though it is getting louder. With a roar the older man jumps up and marches out of his room, slamming his door open and stomping down the corridor to the young woman's door.

"Do you fuckin' mind? I'm trying to masturbate in here!" He shouts, giving the door a few quick sharp kicks. There is silence for a moment, and feeling as though he has won, he marches back to his room. He stops at the end of his bed and collapses onto it, instantly curling up into a small ball with a huge satisfied smile creeping up the corners of his mouth.. A few seconds later, the banging and crashing starts again, making the bassist cry out as if in pain and roll off the bed. He holds his ears in his hands and bangs his forehead against the floor, swearing under his breath. Then climbing to his feet he grabs his pillow and storms out of his room, making his way to the captains room to sleep on the lounge.

The next morning, 2D is standing on the beach staring at a passing crab. He looks up and sees Murdoc smoking a cigarette near the front door and waves at him.

"Hey Muds. I 'ave a crab!" he shouts at the bassist, pointing down. Murdoc raises an eyebrow and slowly stands straighter.

"What?" he snaps back, not quite sure he heard him right.

"I... 'ave... a... crab!" 2D shouts back a little louder. Murdoc nods and waves at him.

"There's a spray fer that in the fridge! Just don't scratch 'em, you'll just make it worse!" He shouts back giving him the thumbs up. 2D stares at him confused as to what Murdoc had just said, he stares at him as the hamster in his head struggles to turn the rusted wheel, without much luck. Eventually giving up he shrugs it off, and looks for the crab, only to find he has lost it.

It is nearly lunch time when Murdoc emerges from his lair behind the bookshelf, still tired from the night before, and stiff from sleeping on the lounge. He yawns loudly and walks over to the pirana tank, seeing Noodle sitting on the lounge next to 2D. He shakes his head at them both and grabs a can of spam from the cupboard.

"You might wanna scoot over luv." he calls to Noodle over his shoulder. They both look over towards the bassist, a little perplexed at his comment.

"Why?" Noodle asks. Murdoc drops a few cubes of spam in the tank, silent for a moment.

"Coz this morning he told me he had crabs." Murdoc says a little distracted. Noodles eyes widen in shock and she quickly pulls away from the keyboardist.

"Eww 2D!" she shouts, scampering to the furtherest part of the lounge away from him, 2D blanches and searches his mind, suddenly remembering the crab.

"Noooooo, tha's not wot I said at all!" 2D shouts at Murdoc, his face flushed in embarresment. "I said I 'ave a crab." Murdoc turns and looks at him with a shrug.

"One, two, it makes no difference. Either way yer infested. Used that spray yet?" he smiles. Noodle makes a sick face, poking out her tongue, disgusted by the whole idea.

"Nooo, not them kind'a crabs. The beachy ones. Wif shells, and legs. On the beach." 2D splutters, doing his best to be understood. Noodle suddenly understands what he means and relaxes, nodding slowly.

"Yeah, a likely story." Murdoc growls, then turns on Noodle. "As fer you..." he begins. Noodle flops against the back of the lounge looking at him with sparkling innocent eyes. For just a moment the bassist is dazzled, unsure of what to say next. He blinks hard and shakes it off, determined not to let her get to him.

"I need a shower." 2D suddenly mumbles, pressing himself up from the lounge and storming off. Murdoc snaps a look over at him, then turns back to Noodle, who is fluttering her eyes at him almost seeming to ooze pure innocence. Murdoc pulls away, convinced if he continues looking at it he will be physically sick.

"Fer christ sake will you stop doing that?" he shudders. Noodle stops and yawns at him instead. "Yes! That is what you get fer all that banging last night." he snaps suddenly pointing at her, gritting his teeth angrily.

"You did wot man?" Russel suddenly roars, grabbing the bassist by the front of his shirt. Murdoc's eyes widen in surprise as he is lifted from the floor.

"What the buggery? Where the hell did you come from?" Murdoc croaks, finding hard to speak with the Americans fist rammed hard against his throat.

"Neva min' that man. What did yo ass do to dah sista?" Russel demands, pulling his fist back. Murdoc kicks out his legs and tries to prise the drummers fingers open.

"I didn't do shit, you fat idiot." Murdoc snaps, slapping at the drummers huge arms and trying to pries his fingers from his neck.

"Dats no' what you jus' said." Russel growls. Noodle is suddenly standing next to him, gently pressing on his arm.

"I am sorry Russel, but this time Murdoc is being truthful. He was asking me about all the noise I was making in my room last night." she smiles. Russel growls softly at the bassist, and drops him back on his feet. Murdoc eyes them both, pulling his shirt down and growling back.

"Interfering arse. Yeah, what exactly was all that noise? It sounded like you were dry humping my submarine... or something?" Murdoc snarls, jabbing a finger into the girls face, almost touching the tip of her nose. Noodle smiles and tips her head to her shoulder.

"None of your business." she grins and skips out of the room. Murdoc lowers his hand, watching her go.

"What the hell happened to her in Hell?" he mumbles, scratching the back of his head. Russel shrugs and lumbers from the room.

"If I were you, I'd be much mo' concerned wif what dah sista is goin'a do to yo ass, fo' puttin' her dere in dah firs' place, man." he growls over his shoulder at the bassist. Murdoc blanches, then grits his teeth hard in frustration.

"How the fuck did you even manage to get in here!" he roars back at him, determined to at least have the last word..


	3. Chapter 3

Russel and Noodle's arrival on the island, had been unexpected. This had thrown the bassist off kilter a little, and it was taking him a while to re-adjust. Not that he thought Russel would stay away forever, he had expected the drummer would come after him about what had happened to Noodle. Just not so soon. In a sense, he had gotten most of what he had needed from those two, and they were almost surplus to his requirements, but now they were here and angry. Murdoc decided to handle it in his own way. After all, those two would just have to come to the conclusion that they were in Murdoc's world now. The one thing that really bugged him, was his loss of the cyborg, and what was all that noise coming from the young woman's room? Deciding not to dwell on it, he had retreated to his lair and locked himself in.

After making his way through fourteen bottles of rum, Murdoc staggers down the corridor towards his room. Hoping that whatever it was she had been doing the night before, was finished now, he stops at her door and turns toward it, slack jawed. Hearing nothing from Noodles room, he grins and continues on. He steps through the doorway and fumbles with his belt, trying to take his trousers off. After a brief struggle, the bassist finally manages to get them down and shuffles across the floor to his bed. Dropping down heavily, he pulls the trousers off part way, but is unable to get them completely free.

Awww, c'mon. How... how, am I... wait, what am I doing? he mumbles, falling sideways off the bed onto the floor. Okay, I am on the floor. he laughs loudly and tries to get to his feet, but finds it difficult. Deciding to use the wall to help him get up, he crawls on all fours across the floor and claws his way up the wall until he is standing again. Happy with the result he forgets about his trouser problem and takes a step forwards, falling flat on his face back onto the floor.

Shit. he mumbles into the carpet. The bassist gives up and crawls back to the bed, deciding to deal with his difficulties when he sobers up in the morning. He kneels beside the bed and shoves his hats onto the floor, which reveals a large lump in the center of his bed. For a moment he wonders what it is, but is far too drunk to really take the time to let it sink in. Snapping back the bedclothes, he is struck by what he sees. Cyborg Noodles head, just lying there in the middle of his bed. He stares at it drunkenly for a moment, as his brain desperately tries to register what the significance might be, but not much actually manages to get through. He continues blinking at it, and slowly begins to laugh, convinced he must be seeing things. The 'Godfather' theme runs through his mind and he suddenly breaks out in a gale of laughter, pointing at the head and holding his sides. Seeing that there is a note attached to the head, he sighs heavily and reaches out for it. After a few failed, random swipes, he manages to grab it and rips it from the cyborgs forehead.

Love, the real Noodle. he reads out loud. Mmmmust be menst... menstral, orrrrr some, sssome ssssshi, shit. he waves off. The huge amount of alcohol in his system wins, and he slides down the side of the bed, as a wave of drunken fog slowly makes his mind grow dark. He allows himself to collapse into a drooling heap on the floor, and finally rolling onto his back, the old man looses consciousness.

The next morning, Murdoc walks, with a very slight limp, into the captains room and flops down on the lounge next to 2D. His brain feels like someone has cut the top of his skull off, scooped out the contents with a fork, and after putting it through a blender, poured it back into his head through his ear. The young man swallows the spoonful of ceral he had just put into his mouth, and smiles at the older man.

Allo Muds. Didja sleep well'w? he asks the bassist. Murdoc winces painfully at how loud 2D is chewing and waves him down, shushing him and rubbing at his temples. He picks up the remote closes the blinds, switching on the television. 2D has seen Murdoc do this before, and knows why, so he tries to chew a little quieter.

Oh yeah, even got a little head. Murdoc quietly chuckles with a slight wince, turning down the volume on the telly.. 2D stops chewing and blinks, trying to grasp what the bassist had just said.

Oh... err, nice. Who from? Wait, no I don' fink I wanna know. he mumbles and wriggling uncomfortably, goes back to eating. Murdoc had woke that morning, still lying on the floor. Using the bed to pull himself up, he had spotted the head and only just managed to stifle a scream, as he leapt back and slammed up against the rowing machine, badly hurting his ankle. It had taken him a few seconds to understand what was going on, and after reading the note, realized it was Noodle's attempt to make a point. Not that Murdoc intended to take it seriously, which is why he had, in a sense, made the joke about it, with 2D.

The whole day seemed to drag on forever for the keyboardist. Somehow he had felt that having Noodle and Russel back, would make it much better. At least Murdoc would have other people to focus his frustration on, but it just did not seem to work out that way. Russel seemed to be angrier and seemed to have less patience with him than ever before. Noodle seemed far more wrapped up in herself and her own problems, to even look at him. To be truthful, most of her attention seemed focused on Murdoc. Not that 2D blamed her. After all, it was Murdoc's fault she had ended up in Hell in the first place. He was a little curious as to what Noodle intended to do to Murdoc for doing that to her, but Noodle was hard for him to work out sometimes, so he was not going to spend a lot of time thinking about it. In a way, Murdoc seemed to have the right idea, getting so drunk that nothing mattered. In fact, Murdoc had gotten so drunk, that the night before, 2D had seen him walk straight out onto the upper deck, and fall over the railing, onto the ground far below. All that had done was make the bassist get up, brush himself down and giggling like an idiot, walk off into the night. 2D shudders at the thought of how much alcohol he would have to drink to come even close to being that numb. He yawns as he makes his way down the elevator to his room, deciding the best way to stay out of it, was to focus on his own little projects. He glides in as the doors open and makes his way over to his bed.

Sitting on the balcony with Russel, Murdoc stretches his arms and legs as far as he can then relaxes further down in the sun lounger. He had decided to spend some time with the large American, in the hopes that he could get him back on side. Better to have Russel between him and the 'walking tsunami', than 2D. The keyboardist would probably squeal like a girl and dive under the closest piece of furniture, than be of any help. Somewhere in the distance, there is a blood curdling scream. Russel raises his eyebrow and looks all around, finally turning and looking at Murdoc.

Did yo ass jus' heya dat? he asks, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder in the general direction of the sound. Murdoc tips his head and cups one ear as if trying to hear what Russel was talking about. After a moment he shrugs.

Nope. Anyway, how have things been for you lately? he smiles. Russel snaps his head back and grits his teeth at him, snarling.

I'm not stoopid man, I know what yo ass is tryin'a do. Look, I definitely heard someone scream. You sho' yo ass didn' heya dat? he presses. Murdoc pretends not to of heard the first part of what Russel said, and shakes his head with a loud open mouthed yawn.

Nope, didn't here nuthin'. Murdoc replies. 2D suddenly bursts out onto the balcony, shaking like a leaf.

There's, there's, theres... a head! he squeaks, pointing back anxiously over his shoulder. Russel looks him up and down in disbelief and waves him off, turning and looking back out over the ocean. It seemed to him that nothing had really changed, and he was determined not to get dragged in to any more weird Murdoc and 2D induced 'hocus pocus'.

2D's los' his damn min' I see. he grunts at Murdoc in disgust. The bassist shakes, then nods, then pauses as if thinking about it, then shrugs and shakes it again, closing his eyes.

I don't think you can loose something you never had in the first place Russ. he mumbles back. Russel shrugs and nods in affirmation.

You go' a point dere. he admits with a heavy sigh. 2D huffs in annoyance at both of them, and storms off the balcony, heading back to his room. Murdoc lets out a long, loud groan and looks over at Russel with a pleasant smile.

Ahhhh, and then there was peace in the world. he chuckles. Russel hides a small smile with a cough and leans back on the lounger, making it creak loudly. They both look out over the ocean, listening to the waves crash down on the beach. For just a moment, the drummer feels the weight of the world slip away again, and he finally begins to relax. Just then, 2D returns.

Well'w, wot's this then? he snaps, tossing the disembodied cyborgs head into Murdocs lap. It lands awkwardly and bolt of pain shoots through the bassists groin into the back of his skull. With a yelp the older man grabs at his genitals and rolls off the lounger, the head rolling away and coming to a stop at Russels feet

Fucking kill you, you prick. Murdoc hisses in pain, rolling from side to side. 2D wrings his hands shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other. Russel shoots 2D an angry glare, slowly bringing his hands up to his own groin and covering it protectively.

Dat woz wrong man. You neva hit a man in dah junk, don' matta who he is. Russel growls, wincing at Murdoc in a moment of male sympathy.

Yeah, I know, but like, the head. 2D whimpers apolligeticaly. He still wanted them both to acknowledge the fact he was right about the head. He jabs his finger at it, determined to get his point across. Russel looks down at it, and picks it up, looking into its cold dead eyes. There is a note stuck to it's forehead that reads. 'Love, from Murdoc.' Russel raises an eyebrow and looks from 2D to Murdoc and back again, finally rolling his vacant eyes.

Looks like my ass is back in dah monkey house. he grunts, sucking at his teeth. You two crackers jus' need tah get it on wit' each udder, an' finish it. All dis angsty lover, bitch slappin' , jus' ain' gettin' you no where. he growls and standing up, he shoves the head back into 2D's arms, lumbering off, muttering under his breath.

Get it on? 2D mumbles in confusion. Wot does he mean Murdoc? he asks with an exaggerated shrug, looking down at Murdoc. The bassist lifts his head slowly from the floor, his eyes bloodshot and tearing, but not being even slightly interested in engaging the young man in any conversation, he cancels it out.

Can't hear you smurf, my ears are bleeding. Murdoc mumbles back, slowly lowering his head back to the floor and making a small whimpering sound.


End file.
